


Stages

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, and i enjoy sadness and pain and also i'm terrible, i'm trash, sea of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alicia leaves, Dagny tries to recover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages

First, she didn’t believe it.

Alicia just left a note. She just said she was leaving. She packed her bags and left no trace of herself behind. Just her ring. And Dagny didn’t believe it because there was no way she would just leave.

There couldn’t be.

Maybe she would go outside her hotel room and she would be there, waiting, laughing as it was just an elaborate joke. Or she’d be there saying “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left.” Like she did last time.

But Dagny looked outside to the empty hall, and she was gone.

~~~

Next, she was angry.

She just left her. No sign, no nothing. They were fine, she was sure. Except last night when she said she was tired. She missed her. She couldn’t bring herself to say “I love you” one last time.

And it was all her fault. And she couldn’t do anything.

She wanted to throw the ring. To throw away the letter. To tear it up into shreds and throw it into the ocean. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She held them both close to her chest, kissed them, and put them back on the dresser.

~~~

Next, she tried to win her back.

She called her number at least five times. No answer. She left one voicemail after another. Please, please come back, she begged. I miss you, she cried. I can change this time, she promised.

And even if she didn’t know if her own words were empty, she hoped that maybe, maybe she could change. And maybe then, Alicia would come back for her.

~~~

Next, she cried.

She sat on the hotel room floor and stared at the letter, reading it over and over again, just so she could remember her handwriting, her own voice trapped in paper and ink. She traced their names, over and over again.

She wanted to call someone, but didn’t know who. Alicia wouldn’t answer. She didn’t care enough about the people in Skipbrot. And her mother… her mother would just remind her that she was right all along. That marrying that woman − any woman − would just break her heart.

And she didn’t need more heartbreak right now.

~~~

Next, she was fine.

That was her mantra as she stood in the freezing cold air, right beneath the heater. And maybe it was just the cold that froze her cares but she just kept repeating it to herself. I am fine. I am fine. Truly, I am fine.

And even though she wasn’t fine − because of Alicia, because of Magnus − she hoped she could appear that way to the redheaded girl walking her way.


End file.
